1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stuffed toy filled with cotton or the like in its abdominal area, and more particularly it relates to a stuffed toy for use as a present in which the weight can be freely set to one""s birth weight.
2. Prior Art Statement
Everyone loves stuffed toys, and they are a product liked by men and women regardless of age; i.e., adults as well as children. Character products, in particular, are generally popular regardless of age or sex, and except that they are a little expensive, they are considered ideal presents.
In addition to using this stuffed toy as a regular birthday present, it can also be used as a present at a wedding. A stuffed toy can be given to parents instead of a bunch of flowers or together with flowers, but since there is no added value in just giving a stuffed toy, some kind of contrivance must be considered, and making the weight of a favorite teddy bear or other stuffed toy the birth weight of the person having the wedding can be considered.
However, prior art stuffed toys do not have the weight of a baby, and their weight is generally fixed since they use a relatively light material. Also, toy dolls and stuffed toys do not have a structure that allows their weight to be changed. Particularly, since it was not expected that there would be a demand to increase the weight of a doll, the structure of stuffed toy dolls has not changed, and they do not have a structure wherein they can be sewn together after selecting the weight of the material used as a weight to determine the overall weight.
If the weight is to be changed in accordance with the needs of customers, then each product would have to be manufactured individually with a different weight and could not be mass produced, thus reducing production efficiency. The technology allows the weight to be changed, but the time, procurement of materials and sewing operation become difficult, thus making it impossible to answer this need.
Even though there is a large demand at weddings for this type of product and the need does exist, there is no system for easily receiving orders and producing dolls with a prescribed weight. However, since there time until the product is delivered, it is possible to produce this kind of product, and if a doll with a new kind of structure is invented, it is possible to build a production system that mechanically receives orders for weight, fabricates the doll by the date of the wedding and delivers it.
This invention eliminates the problem with prior art stuffed toys by facilitating the production of stuffed toys with a specific weight for use as a present, and its purpose is to offer a stuffed toy that allows the weight to be set freely by providing a pouch in the abdominal area of the stuffed toy and filling it with a weight-adjusted material comprising a heavy material and a light material.
In order to achieve the above purpose, the stuffed toy whose weight can be freely set of this invention comprises a cloth or other soft outer material in the shape of an animal or the like, and a filler stuffed inside said outer material and is made by sewing together the ends of the outer material after stuffing the filler inside the pouch-shaped outer material, wherein the filler comprises stones, steel balls or other heavy material and a light material made from cloth or synthetic resin and the weight of the stuffed toy can be freely selected.
Also, the overall weight of the stuffed toy can be set to the birth weight of a particular person or the person giving the gift.
In another aspect of the invention, the stuffed toy comprises a cloth or other soft outer material in the shape of an animal or the like and a filler stuffed inside said outer material and is made by sewing together the ends of the outer material after stuffing the filler inside the pouch-shaped outer material, wherein the outer material has a storage place inside it where the filler is housed and the weight of the stuffed toy can be adjusted by adjusting the relative weights of the heavy material and the light material filled inside said storage place, whereby stuffed toys with the same volume but different weights are produced.
In another aspect of the invention, the filler material comprises stones, steel balls or other heavy material and a light material made from cloth or synthetic resin, and the overall weight of the stuffed toy can be set to that of a bride and/or groom when they were born and given by them to the parents of the bride and/or groom at their wedding.
Since the set weight is the weight of a person when they were born, the filler material comprises stones, steel balls or other heavy material and a light material made from cloth or synthetic resin, and the weight of the stuffed toy can be freely set between 0.9 kg and 4.5 kg.